


无视杀神的警告

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [5]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 学习能力强, 小妈梗, 年龄操作, 强奸未成年, 我坑了, 我有罪, 我真的太想看他被操, 操小孩, 本文可以打个porn, 腿交, 袜带, 颜射, 高效结合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 花式操马库斯系列之操小马库斯。高台给约翰威克送来一个拆枪小专家，但是没被约翰当成小保姆，所以把他操了。今天也在为操马库斯孜孜不倦努力着！
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

** 无视杀神的警告 **

** JOHN WICK **

** JOHN WICK/MARCUS **

* * *

约翰威克一脚踏进酒店，半只脚还在大陆酒店门口，就看到温斯顿站在他面前。

“ 怎么？劳烦您迎接我吗？ ” 约翰把另一脚放进去，看着温斯顿依然背着手站着，总是带着意味不明的笑容，永远都不会让约翰猜到他到底要干什么。

“ 不，威克先生，显然你没有看到重点。 ” 温斯顿习惯了约翰不冷不热的问候，但是对于别人来说，这种问候算 “ 真挚 ” 的了。

“ 什么意思？ ” 约翰不想和他玩什么你说我猜的游戏，放弃思考直接问。好不容易逃回高台的掌控范围，他走进酒店的那一刹那，所有高度紧张疲惫都被他扔在大陆酒店的高级大理石瓷砖上。

“ 看来你忘了啊。 ” 温斯顿瞟了一眼在一边站得笔直的夏荣。夏荣也看了大陆酒店的主人一眼，点了一个头。

“ 再不说我就上去了。 ” 约翰解开领口的几粒纽扣。他不想在大陆酒店一楼站半天就像第一天来时那样。

“ 你不是说你，需要有人帮你照顾好你的 “ 宝贝 ” 们吗？ ” 温斯顿，侧了一下头。约翰威克这才从温斯顿倾斜方向看过去，发现了一个小鬼。

太矮了。这不能怪约翰威克。其实第一眼他还以为这是温斯顿的大少爷或小公主什么的。

“ 你在开玩笑，对吗？ ” 约翰威克仔细打量站在温斯顿身边的矮个子。目测撑死只有到约翰肚脐眼那。穿着看起来颇有学院风改良的服饰。天啊！他甚至还看到了长袜的袜带。这不是小鬼头小时候才穿的吗？

“ 你试试就知道了。 ” 温斯顿并没有解释太多。那种笑容加深，好像在暗示这个男孩一定会是个很了不起的人物。不然温斯顿是绝对不屑于看上眼还介绍给他， “ 好了，我要走了，他以后会跟着你。 ”

约翰威克没有说话，到了现在他依然都觉得温斯顿在开玩笑。但是温斯顿只是把手放在那个男孩子的肩膀上，弯下腰，看着约翰威克，用约翰威克可能听清也可能听不清的声音和这个男孩讲了点什么。大概有十秒钟。那个男孩认真点了点头，表示了解，温斯顿轻轻拍了一下他的背。转身就走了。

“……” 温斯顿就这样走了？这个小鬼该怎么办？

约翰威克低下头看了他一眼。决定转身就走，把他丢在这里。但是那个小男孩率先出声： “ 您好，威克先生，我叫马库斯。温斯顿让我帮您保管您的枪支。 ” 约翰觉得这真是笑话。面无表情，直接转身走到上楼的电梯那里。就当没看到这个人。

显然温斯顿有提前告诉过他约翰威克是一个什么样子的混蛋。他只是默默地跟在约翰威克身后。

这个小孩居然还抱着一个大本子，应该是笔记本。温斯顿从什么高中初中绑架来的学生吗？敏锐的耳朵清晰地听见不紧不慢的脚步声。约翰威克只能随他。电梯打开的时候，自己走进去，那个小男孩也跟进来。只是低着头，并不看约翰威克。

当电梯上升的时候，两个人都没有出声。约翰没法从这个孩子身上感觉一丝一毫的杀气，悄悄打量他也没看出个所以然来。他开始猜测这是不是酒店易容后要跟在他身边的间谍。毕竟夜魔如此强大。高台也不希望这种令敌人恐惧的强大成为自己最大的威胁。所以他到底是来干嘛的？

门开了之后，约翰威克迈着大步去寻找属于自己的房间。但是那个小孩依然紧紧跟着他不离开。约翰刻意放缓脚步，其实也只是为了表现自己不要把拒绝表现得太明显。当他找到自己的房间。塞进钥匙，打开门后，挡住门。

因为这个小屁孩还是紧紧跟着他，似乎要进去。

“ 到此为止，你可以走了。不管温斯顿命令你干什么，你都可以回去上你的课了。我会帮你和他解释。 ”

“ 我答应了温斯顿先生要帮您管理那些枪支。 ” 那个叫马库斯的小孩抬起头。直视约翰的眼睛。没有人敢直视像约翰这样顶级杀手的双眼。约翰的瞳孔收缩。这是他发出危险信号的一种方式。

“ 那他有告诉你，玩这些危险的东西会让你没命吗？ ” 就在约翰说完话的瞬间，他已经掏出手枪，上膛，指着这个男孩的脑袋。

“…… 马库斯是吗？ ” 约翰威克低声警告， “ 你可以走了。 ”

马库斯并没有说话，但是他顶着枪管抬起额头。露出他的脖子，看起来十分高傲。他眨了一下眼，也在约翰没有反应过来（因为对方是小孩而且他太累，放松了警惕），抓住枪 “ 咔嚓咔嚓 ” 掰动之后，就要约翰惊讶地要抽回手的时候，马库斯已经放开手了，双手摊开两边，好像再说： “ 你可以试试。 ”

他的本子掉到了地上。

约翰听那声音也能猜出马库斯对那枪做了什么。他恨不得直接用枪托把他的脑袋给砸了。约翰收回手，看到了马库斯摊开手掌上厚厚的，和他手掌皮肤颜色不同的茧子。他看到马库斯的双眼锐利。

“ 很抱歉。我一会可以帮您弄回去。 ” 马库斯一脸真诚的歉意。

虽然给约翰威克一种很讨厌的感觉，但是他还是挺惊讶有这么年轻这么小的杀手。约翰弯下腰，把地上的那个厚厚的本子捡起来，无声地叹了一口气。

“ 谢谢您帮我捡起来。 ” 马库斯朝他微微弯腰。

约翰没有说话转身走进去。

他得去洗澡再换衣服。他的任务已经结束了。上一个任务。确实结束了。但是再晚一点，说不定又有新的了。他很想回自己住的地方。但是他真的没时间。况且他看到有这么一个家伙跟着他之后，他更加确定自己退休生活遥遥无期了。

把马库斯丢在客厅后，自己直接拿了浴袍去浴室。走着走着，才想起来不知道几个任务前，他朝温斯顿抱怨过他的枪在很危急的情况下卡壳，差点要了他的命（夸张的）。温斯顿说，因为他就有一个坏习惯。从来都不检查自己的装备。对高台提供的武器放百分之一百的心。这是错误的。

但是我不用武器也可以杀人。

因为你是你，别人可不一样。

所以这就是为什么温斯顿给他找来了一个小保姆吗？

要是出任务，会不会被同行笑死？

约翰威克开始想象自己身边带上一个拖油瓶，要是厉害的话，可能可以帮上一点忙，要是废物的话 …… 就让敌人解决掉算了。温斯顿也不能把他怎么办。

“ 我都说了我不需要。 ”

约翰威克已经想好了借口，热水也出来了。

当雾气升起，他就不会再思考这些。

他会检查身上的淤青或者上一次、上上一次、上上上一次的出任务的伤口。但是没什么用。虽然高台的医生医术高明。但是随着创伤加重，有些严重损伤的地方愈合缓慢。动起来会感觉到痛。但是好在杀人的时候自己可以投入更大的激情来忽略这些。

当自己洗出来之后，看见马库斯只是坐在大厅的桌子旁认真地看着那那个本子，约翰可以清晰地看见上面画满了枪械，也写满了字，但是排版很精致，不会给人看不下去的感觉。他并不关心这些数据或者使用或者保养。这都不是他会操心的事情。

拿了勺子就只用知道吃饭就行。武器也一样。多了就是负担或累赘。

他从来都是一个人。平时没有人的时候他，就会在房间里放任自己一个人昏睡过去，再自然醒。他其实没有太多私人的事情可以做。他从来不会把女人带进来，如果要吃夜宵也会下楼去。现在多了一个人，他觉得很同寻常。虽然马库斯没做什么，但是他就是会本能觉得不舒服。他横竖看马库斯不顺眼。想把他赶出去。

“ 温斯顿没有给你安排别的地方吗？ ” 约翰威克把弄湿的浴巾放在椅子上。他觉得再和这个小孩讲一句话简直要他的命。但是他现在只想让马库斯离开。约翰威克下定决心要他走。这晚上总不能让他睡自己的床吧？

“ 他要我跟着您。 ” 马库斯头也不抬地看着书。声音不大不小，刚好让约翰威克有一点生气。说完又慢慢翻了一页，真的有那种少爷的做派。

约翰呼出一口气，转身回到自己房间里。但是他想如果自己呆在里面不出来，会不会就像这个小孩掌握了主动权一样，但是自己也赶不走他。

他看了一眼衣柜，想着自己还不如出去放松，毕竟忙于杀人他很少有时间去解决自己的生理需求。过去指导他的人告诉他，有需要就赶紧去找个女人解决了，这没什么大不了的。不要让这种生理上的需求影响自己出任务的效率。把干扰排除到最大。杀人的时候，你只要做一个下手果断的屠斩的机器。头落地或者心脏不再跳动，才是真正完成任务。是敌人，不是你。你要让你尽一切可能活下去，尽一切可能去攻击。

约翰威克决定主动逃避。等他快速弄干头发，趁着些许湿意用发胶抓了抓头发，拿上新的一套衣服套上，对着房间里的镜子整理了一会，想起自己还没有洒香水。

当他觉得一切准备就绪之后， “ 哐 ” 地打开房间门。马库斯还在专心致志地看着那厚厚的玩意。约翰从他身边飞快走过。马库斯依然没有抬头。好像个石头人。

性爱也是杀手的必须品，但是约翰威克不会让这成为需要长久依赖的玩意。大陆酒店的女孩，在酒店最深处，只有重要成员才知道。

那些女孩也受训，颇有撩拨技巧，也有一点男的从事这个服务于特殊癖好的杀手。至于更不良的癖好，只有未成年，没有更多了。

约翰威克从来不会去看那些还没有成年的孩子或者别的男子。他性取向正常地和地面那些愚昧无能的普通人一样。也如很多杀手，只有那些女孩能看到他们因为太多锻炼的一块块肌肉，就会瘫软地不行。约翰威克不喜欢太野性太强的。太柔弱的也不对他的胃口。他的要求说难也不难，说简单也不简单。但是酒店不会因为他一个人，单独找来符合他需求的女子。要么屈从于现状（况且那些女孩子不是普通女孩可以比拟的），要么自己出去找一个。约翰不想再伤害更多自己不认识的女孩。这是不是很可笑？他可杀了数不胜数的无辜的、无知的、无关的人。

他去让酒精激起他身体里燥热的感觉，这样同样会加速他的不耐烦，以至于让这场发泄更快结束。他不在这些方面沉湎，对于他来说不是简简单单 “ 浪费时间 ” 可以囊括的，而是沉沦于柔软、安全、放松。是一种在平时难以求得的自由。好让自己以后出任务的时候都不会有这样的回忆闪现在自己盯着目标发呆时的脑海里。

他还是很怜惜那些女孩子，他能叫出她们的名字，和他熟悉一点就是和他同籍白俄罗斯的斯威特娜拉。至于熟悉的程度，也许就是约翰威克经常找她。她的皮肤比白种人白上更多。虽然不是最显眼的，但是脾气是里面数一数二的。但是约翰威克从来都不会和她讲更多话。最多的表示也许只有绵长的亲吻。而斯威特娜拉能很清楚地感觉出约翰什么时候高兴，什么时候是忧虑的。但是也仅仅只是在做爱跌宕的程度里浅浅地感觉着。她从来不会问更多。规矩也不允许她们和杀手们有更深度的交流。不然就会被杀死。有时候，没等到酒店动手，往往就会有人死在施虐欲爆棚的杀手手里。然而没有人会说什么。这些女孩不过是必需品，当她们来到这里，她们就已经从人变成了一个物品。可以滥用，也可以无止尽榨取身体所有部位的价值，直到生命结束。

可惜约翰威克已经给不了那么多同情，最多每次结束后都会给斯威特娜拉一个金币，如果她没有醒来，约翰会默默放在她的枕头边上。他从来都没有问温斯特这些女孩以后老了会怎么样。他不想知道，也许是不敢面对这些无辜人的残忍结局。也许她们最后什么也不会发生。

他离开斯威特娜拉时，又回到吧台，放纵自己喝了不少他平时不会点的酒。没有人会阻止他。太晚了，周围已经没有人。除了一直在那里不知疲倦走来走去的调酒师，就只剩下约翰威克一个人发出细微的声响。他已经不知道自己喝了多久。也不知道现在几点。他很少关心这些，除非自己的身体又过上了 “ 普通人的生活 ” 。就像现在这样。缓慢地让酒精，高低浓度混合，不会杀死他，但是会流过的他的血管，不知怎么着让他觉得很热。这是他想要脱去西装外套。才发现从斯威特娜拉那里出来的时候根本都没有穿好。没有人在周围，他不需要再用这些昂贵的布料包装自己，伪装本来不长这样的自己。

时间被自己头顶静止不动的灯光长线延展。他想要是现在出现一个漂亮的女人，肯定不会邀请自己去跳舞。他知道自己算会正儿八经穿衣服的杀手。虽然高台也有规定杀手们的穿着，但是在管理任务任务成功、社会关系方面相形见绌。

酒喝多了，感觉眼睛都会着火了。

他起身。放下几个金币，那金币还有温度。但是约翰知道要不了多久就会和自己踩的地面一样冷。他路过夏荣，夏荣还在那里，永远都不会累的样子。但是看起来像要走了，他在整理桌子上的文件。其实很整齐了，再整理就像之前自己洗了个澡一样多此一举。

“ 我能换个房间吗？ ” 约翰慢慢走到夏荣那里。他知道温斯顿不在的时候，很多事情都可以去和夏荣商量。要是平时他肯定不会去问。但是他现在觉得自己有点醉了，也许夏荣不会介意，或者说出让自己意外的答案。

“ 这是规定，我很抱歉。 ” 夏荣抬头，直视约翰威克，脸上挂上标准的带着歉意的笑。

猜到了。

约翰没有说话。他只是靠在夏荣桌子旁边，没有离开。夏荣虽然闻到了浓重的酒味，但是没有皱眉头。

“ 也许您还没有发现，他很与众不同的。 ” 夏荣想了想，这样说的时候手上工作还没停止。约翰威克没心思看那些纸张，只是更加不耐烦，他交叠手放在胸前。并没有表现出心里的怒意，他觉得现在自己有点像路上无家可归的流浪汉，但是流浪汉不会为这种事情生没意义的气。

“ 这关我什么事？ ” 约翰觉得自己有点失控了，但是他也没有太生气，到了他这种年龄虽然已经不会像年轻之时那么易燃易爆，但是有时候只要细微一点小事，也可能让他变得不冷静。但是今天是酒精的错。

“ 您会知道的。您也醉了，早点休息吧，晚安。威克先生。 ”

清楚地清楚了逐客令，约翰威克觉得头皮发麻。他一点也不想回去看那小鬼。他一直都很享受没有任何人存在的独立空间。但是，一想到，马库斯，这个莫名其妙的家伙，要不是自己手下留情，他可能早就开枪，到时候又得麻烦酒店来收尸。

走进电梯，就想到自己和那个小鬼一起乘坐过，他长呼一口气，想不出今晚该怎么办。让他睡沙发好像不太好。但是自己总不能睡沙发。

身为杀手这个职业考虑这样的问题，太为难他约翰威克了。最终他还是决定当他不存在，也许明天他会知难而退最后离开。

但是他没想到自己走到门口的时候门就打开了，反客为主的马库斯站在门口。

“ 你喝酒了。 ” 马库斯平静地说。

约翰没有回答他。从马库斯身边穿过就走进去一下陷在大厅的沙发里。

马库斯关上门。走到约翰旁边： “ 您压到我的书了。 ”

马库斯没有碰他，想让他自己起来。折腾了一整天，又洗澡又做爱又喝酒，他突然一点也不想动，无端的，没有理由。他没有动。自己在心里反复倒数三二一，他还是没有起来。

马库斯还是没有出手碰他，但是他耐着性子，凑近一点约翰，又清晰地说了一遍： “ 您压到我的书了，请您起来一下。 ” 约翰眯着眼睛打量他。

马库斯就是少公子的那种派头。脸上虽然有细细的伤痕，但是依然不妨碍这张比约翰多无数胶原蛋白的脸晃得约翰眼睛疼。黑色蝴蝶领结，衬衫背带裤，和袜带，这哪里是一个会杀人小孩的打扮。按照约翰印象里的，不是烟熏妆耳钉唇钉到处都穿孔的狂小子，就是常年黑眼圈阴沉沉就像个小僵尸，那种愣头愣脑的孩子是绝对不会成为杀手的，顶多是尸体的搬运工。像马库斯这样的，他就只在目标的家里看过，家境优越，上藤校，周围围绕不少穿着学生服的少女。有仆从恭恭敬敬叫他少爷。他觉得马库斯和这种人没区别。约翰威克也开始觉得屁股被那么书硌到了，缓慢挪动身体站起来。马库斯皱着眉头（约翰嫌弃地看着他，真没教养，夏荣都面不改色）。马库斯把那本书揪出来，还好约翰没有太用力碾压它，只是平整的表面有些褶皱了。马库斯很不高兴的样子，瞪了一眼约翰。转身坐到里沙发不远处的一张椅子上。

约翰突发奇想，他受够了这个小屁孩一副自己很厉害的样子。总用一副成年人冷静模样伪装根本没有触及十八岁的年龄。他也说不清马库斯多少岁，但是他还没成年这是绝对的。脸上还没有那些发育旺盛十八岁小屁孩的青春痘或雀斑什么的。

他想要，试试，如果和这样的孩子会怎么样。

为他服务等于服务于高台。约翰受够了自己老是躲着他，避开他。既然他这么不识趣，那约翰就要让他领教一下杀神的可怕之处。让他为无视自己无数次警告付出极高的代价。杀神的警告不是你想无视就无视的，对女人都没放过，更何况小于自己的同性？如果谁都能反复无常对警告没有反应，那他还有什么杀神的威风可言？

他猛地站起来，膝盖还 “ 咔 ” 地响了一下，这是他要进行剧烈活动的征兆。他向马库斯走过去。马库斯只是不明所以看着约翰朝自己方向走过来。

该死的他终于没有再看那本破书，不然自己会很尴尬的。

马库斯没有说话只是望着他，就像刚开始他看着约翰那样。并不猜测也不躲闪。但是听得出约翰的脚步变得比以前更重了。他没有招惹约翰，也知道约翰一旦要动手自己绝对会死。干脆顺从静观其变。

约翰说： “ 把书放下。 ”

马库斯看了看周围，有一张桌子就在不远处，但是他没有起身走过去。他还是只坐在椅子上，像被藤蔓固定住了一样。他又看了看四周，最后把书放在椅子下方的地毯上。 “ 很好。起来。到我房间里去。 ”

约翰满意地看见马库斯怔住了片刻，这表情从见到自己到自己回来都没有出现过。约翰看着他的嘴上的肌肉，很怪异，也许他真的很少做这样的动作。但是他还是很快接受了。冷静的，没有出声质问或反驳。只是站起来，带起椅子发出沉闷的声响再被地毯吸收。

他站起来朝自己的房间走过。

约翰觉得他应该知道自己要干什么了，显然没有吓到他，这有点挫败，但是好戏还没有开始。他走进去之后只是站在门口。约翰走过去推了他一把，马库斯一下坐在柔软的床上。约翰能清晰感觉到他的呼吸变乱了，这很好。

“ 你知道你应该做什么吗？ ” 约翰轻声问，他把西装外套放在外面马库斯刚刚坐过的椅子上，边走边解开衬衫上的扣子。

马库斯瞪大眼睛，这下让约翰看得更清楚，这位美国小少爷的蓝眼睛和其他美国人如出一辙。但是，但是他知道自己要做什么，约翰看见他解开扣子，要脱掉自己繁琐至极的衣服。这个过程及其磨人。约翰看着他慢慢地和受刑一样（也许就是受刑）脱完上衣。自己已经等不了更久，直接上去把他的裤子扯掉，并把他压在床上。

马库斯露出难受的表情，他被约翰用极大的臂力按着双手。但是约翰放开他，起身在一边的柜子里寻找什么，过了一会，他回来了，把一盒东西丢在马库斯面前。

“ 我不要 ……” 马库斯终于有点害怕。

约翰挑着眉看他，心里想，那么有自知之明，到了床上又害怕，这个人是什么毛病， “ 快点，别让我来帮你。 ”

“ 不行 ……” 马库斯拒绝。

约翰没有耐心。直接上去拧开那盒东西的盖子。右手伸进去，带着粘液，湿淋淋地出来，他一手很快把马库斯的内裤扯下，挂在马库斯的左小腿上。弄着粘液的手直接摸向马库斯的后穴。马库斯根本来不及阻止，约翰太快了，一下就顶进一根手指，他身体马上弹起来。好涨好奇怪。

“ 求您 ……”

约翰再用空出来的那只手把马库斯重新按倒下去。右手只是钩刮着马库斯的内壁，他好紧。第二根手指很费力。但是马库斯已经叫出来了。

正如他猜想的没错，马库斯还没有成年，那小小的东西，在约翰眼里，看起来有点可爱，没有任何的色素沉淀，也许他还是处子。像他自己经历过那么多，颜色比他深沉多了。少年的屁股和女人不同，未完全成长也未因为锻炼变得紧实，但是又不显累赘。马库斯老是想要并拢腿。但是没用，约翰整个人已经挤到马库斯的双腿之间。他干脆抓起马库斯右腿，抬高，马库斯下半身被力道拉扯着，顺便滑到离自己更近一点的地方。

手指捅得更深了。只剩下指根露在外面。马库斯尖叫，约翰满意地看着这个前几分钟还冷静得可以和翩翩有礼和自己交谈的公子在自己折腾下，迅速变成了因为自己两根手指而反应像妓女一样滚来滚去（要不是自己抓住）的小浪货。

“ 原来你也会发出这样的叫声。 ” 约翰喃喃说，但是只是给自己听，并没有关心马库斯因为自己勾起手指又露出很痛苦很屈辱的表情。他松开马库斯的腿，凑过去抓住马库斯栗色的卷发。还挺柔软，像云一样，可惜被自己暴力拉扯，估计已经有断了的头发了吧。但是约翰才不在乎。

马库斯被约翰的手指弄得扭来扭去，想要摆脱被约翰手指的亵弄。但是约翰头一次觉得玩小男孩还挺有意思的，况且马库斯长得挺不错。身材也，目测了一下，还可以，骨架有点小，看起来可以被自己随时弄断弄碎。

“ 请你拿出去！ ” 马库斯在约翰一次更用力深入的顶弄下发出求饶。

这没意思了，他还想看小少爷维持他那高高在上的样子被自己玩得忍住不哭的样子。他泄愤似地又按着斯威特娜拉喜欢的频率用手指反复戳弄，翻找马库斯的敏感点。结果不出两下马库斯发出很高的哭腔，浑身颤抖地和病了一样。他看见马库斯那小小的东西射了。精液溅在他的肚皮和约翰身上。不是很多。

真年轻，颜色有点浅。

马库斯彻底没再挣扎，手已经因为高潮瘫软在两边。双腿无力得打开了。

约翰觉得高台可能教过他，或者弄过他的身体。不然正常不可能这么快高潮。他又想起夏荣的话，是自己还没有发现。这幅身体可以敏感成这个样子。

他们指的就是这个？

开发自己新的性取向吗？

还没操进去多久就被自己用手指刺激到高潮。他只和女的做过。不太清楚女人高潮的原因和时间能不能和小男孩子类比。但是马库斯也太敏感了。看起来。这才一下，他就没了反抗的欲望。脸都红成那样。嘴巴一直张着露出还在换牙的压床。毫无经验喘息着，又不敢看约翰。无力的羞耻暴露在约翰面前。约翰倒是觉得他还算坦然。或许他自己也知道了这样的命运。

所以，才两根手指，就能把这么小的一个人折腾成这样，约翰有点惊讶于自己的技术，虽然在女的那里也如这般，但是没有马库斯这么快。他低下头看马库斯，松开抓着他头发的手，没有亲吻他，也没有爱抚。被润滑液弄得湿淋淋的手从马库斯的后穴里拿出来，还摁了一下他双球的下面，马库斯并拢腿，但是无济于事。约翰把手上流到别处的润滑液抹在他的大腿根。马库斯看起来很委屈，就约翰而言，不然他眼里也不会有那很明显，但是马库斯还是想要憋回去的眼泪。

马库斯是第一次。约翰就运用了早在无数女孩上试验过的床技来逼迫马库斯快速高潮。粗糙的布满裂痕和茧子的手指摁顶他后穴的力道对于马库斯来说简直蛮横无理。想躲都躲不开，约翰都手指满满地撑开那里。才两根。这才前戏。马库斯想到后面更加恐惧，为什么他会怕这些。训练他的人确实教过他要承受某些东西，温斯顿也告诉他如果约翰想要干什么最好全都顺着他。被约翰暴力扯下的内裤还挂在一只腿上，那些得体的衣服早就被约翰从床上扫到了地下，而现在毫无保留张开双腿，也知道这是什么事情。马库斯的脑子就没法像平时别人教导他那样冷静了。没人告诉过如果在床上遇到了想要操他的杀神该怎么做。没有人告诉过他如何杀掉杀神。现在依然在被约翰的目光奸视，马库斯觉得他真的衣冠禽兽，他没法把在大厅遇到衣着得体的他和现在猛兽一样思考着如何上他的人联系在一起。他看到约翰身上的肌肉块，想想那坚硬的玩意爆发的力量，这就让他颤抖起来，看不懂的纹身让约翰变得更加可怕。

没有任何人把手指塞进他那里过，他觉得这个感觉十分怪异的同时，也恨不得杀了约翰。但是自己根本没有约翰那么大的力气。马库斯泄气地流下泪，干脆彻底张开腿，给约翰乱摸。

而对于约翰来说，能看到这个小破孩子妥协放弃就足够了。两根手指就能让高台千辛万苦训练出来的处女小杀手变成这样，他觉得现在新一代的人真的不行。是吧？他翻动马库斯无力的双腿，上面皮肤也不算光滑，多多少少也有擦伤。

看不出他是哪个方面的杀手，至少肯定不是约翰自己这样的类型。要不是手上的茧子比寻常人厚很多，约翰肯定会相信他就是哪里的公子哥来自己身边找操。

他把马库斯拉起来，他已经勃起了，他刚刚可是喝了不少让人燥热的玩意。马库斯知道他不会这么轻易地放过自己，又挣扎着甩自己胳膊要约翰放开他。但是约翰在他挣扎之后用了更大的力气抓他，马库斯相信这种力气已经让那一块皮肤变红了，明天可能就会有淤青。

“ 听话一点。 ” 约翰一只手安抚马库斯恐惧的脸，马库斯的蓝眼睛瞪得很大。这是这张脸最显眼的东西。约翰看着那双眼，因为未成年脸型还没变得有轮廓，眼睛的轮廓也一样不清晰，让人看不清边界。

“ 我 …… 真的不想。 ” 马库斯祈求地望着他，约翰并没有理会。命令他扶着床头趴好。自己的双腿夹在马库斯跪在床上的双腿两侧。矫健有力的大腿让那小小的大腿并拢地十分紧。马库斯在刚才匆匆一眼看到约翰的勃起顿时就没有再说下一句话。

“ 啊 ……” 他看不到身后是什么情况，只知道有热量的东西在摩擦他的双臀。他手指都攥起来了。他感受到那个东西好像在自己刚刚被约翰用手指捅开过的地方徘徊，回头看了一眼约翰说： “ 求您 …… 不要！啊！ ”

双腿之间的肌肉被撞开，直直低着马库斯的阴囊下面碾压过去。

“ 啊啊！ ” 这怪异的感觉，没有让马库斯感到撕裂，但是让他感受到了更多难以令人接受的事情。他低下头，看到自己双腿之间是约翰龟头。吓得他差点没有晕倒过去。

还好他双腿也有肌肉，要是很松的话约翰会直接使用他后穴了。马库斯应该感谢他仁慈，而不是被这种事情吓得尖叫。他只是把马库斯的双腿夹得更紧，紧到自己试探的时候，并拢双腿的内侧肌肉就像处女的内壁，戳一下马库斯像门一样关紧的双腿，他就颤抖一下，紧张到脚趾在袜子里蜷缩起来。小腿也微微地抬起，再这样抽搐下去他的腿肯定会酸痛的。但是约翰可没时间让马库斯调整自己去适应这种做爱。

因为自己把润滑液抹在他大腿内侧，所以自己进入出去的时候特别顺利。他也会适当放松一点夹紧马库斯双腿的力道。但是也不会让马库斯双腿有更大的缝隙。在每一次插入抽出后细微调整，而马库斯就只顾着在每次进出发出忍不住叫声。

约翰掐着马库斯屁股，固定着让他不要乱动，他已经说不出自己进出多少次了，马库也似乎累了，只是在囊袋被抵过之时浑身颤抖一下，发出几声 “ 嗯啊 ……” ，他想让马库斯别这么敏感，但是就是不行，马库斯做不到。他觉得自己已经把马库斯双腿间摩擦地火热，自己也粗暴地发泄没有在斯威特娜拉发泄干净的性欲。原来换一个性别的人来做爱可以把自己常年无法在一次尽兴的性欲里放任得发泄干净。他对于女的算温柔的，至少会用比自己握枪小三十倍的力道捉住他们的手。但是对于马库斯，他完全不用怜悯他什么，要不是看他太紧怕搞得他肛裂出血明天发烧什么什么烦人的事情，他就不会用现在的方法操他。不过感觉还行，也会像女的一样发出呻吟。他没有心情找酒店那里的男孩，只觉得那不是自己需要的，谁知道他们又和多少个男性女性杀手上过床呢？而且那些都已经成年了。操马库斯这种类型的，是他第一次。

能把高台训练的年轻杀手操到，看起来似乎也是一种荣耀。高台虽然有规定男女杀手间不能这样不能那样。但是，这些规矩好像只对于他们那个年龄段的人才有效。平时他也很少见到年轻的杀手，要么就是千篇一律的那种学了一点东西就玩世不恭谁也不放在眼里。要不是太多杀手忙着取敌人的脑袋和高台的规定，绝对会有不少人看他们不顺眼的人把那种年轻的全杀掉。

高台够意思，给他送来了一个，拖油瓶，也可以玩起来很带劲的杀手。脾气也可以，只少会听话。主要是长相还不错，看着他扶着床头流泪但是没有哭得太大声的样子就让他性欲更强。

他没心思管马库斯射了多少次，要不是自己扶着马库斯就会歪下身去栽倒在床上。

他放开马库斯的双腿，把马库斯翻过来，马库斯已经没有一开始笔直的腰板了，腿也跪不稳，明明是自己在运动，马库斯却在喘着气。脸上已经很湿润了。

面对这约翰全部下体，马库斯闭上眼，只是又一滴眼泪流下来。看来自己真的把他吓到了。但是他默许了马库斯这样，一只手撸动，一只手把马库斯的脑袋拉近。

马库斯觉得脸上滚烫，一瞬间的冲击好像子弹射进他的大脑。约翰想下一次就应该要让他张开嘴巴，但是现在看到自己精液流在他的脸上。流到马库斯的脖子上。算一种征服。他过去把流到马库斯脖子上的液体舔了一下，味道有点糟糕。他又舔过马库斯的脖子，能闻到马库斯身上是自己的味道，也有他衣服上一点香味的残留，这也是妓女的味道。马库斯的脖子热到发烫。脸就更不用说了。他在想下一步该怎么办，该死的他全身赤裸但是还穿着长袜真的让约翰觉得自己又要把他再弄一遍了。他看到马库斯双腿之间红的湿的一片狼藉。这场性爱是成功的。他想明天马库斯总该不会再用那种令人不爽的派头和他讲话了吧。

他把马库斯捞起来抱到浴室里。

他没忍住又用马库斯的双腿来了一次。这次是站着。马库斯受不了的声音回荡在浴室里。要是这里有摄像头的话肯定会让马库斯自杀的。

第一次玩男孩子感觉还不错，而且是有教养的那种男孩子，玩起来很刺激，而且他又十分敏感。约翰很喜欢他的反应。也很喜欢马库斯高潮的表情。哭泣的样子。突然忘记了马库斯是来干什么的。

洗完之后他把马库斯放在自己床上，但是当自己洗漱回来的时候马库斯已经睡着了。他想了想也上床。他还没残忍到把小孩踹下床。

直到第二天早上马库斯用枪指着他的脑袋，约翰看到他浑身都是自己横征暴敛过的伤痕。有些伤位置诡异得，让约翰想不出，自己为什么要弄那些位置。

“ 你怎么还不动手？ ” 约翰懒洋洋地问。凭借他杀人的直觉并没有感受出马库斯身上的杀气。自己压根也不把他当一回事。

“ 我在叫你起床。温斯顿找你。 ” 马库斯把枪收回去，约翰才认出那把是自己的，已经上膛了。

“ 把它给我。 ”

马库斯放在约翰手里，没有起来。约翰知道他什么都没有穿。这麻烦了。要让夏荣去找童装来吗？

约翰起身，把马库斯留在那里。收拾好一切后自己就出了门。

当约翰回来的时候马库斯还在他的床上。

约翰为这种羞耻心发笑。告诉他温斯顿已经把他的东西拿来了。如果今天晚上，想要和他一起去就去。

说完又出门去了。

今天晚上，约翰又只身一人来到任务的地点，他根本都不指望任何人，小鬼就是胆小鬼。怕死也正常。

如果他能一击必中，他今晚就能免去一番血战。

但是枪响的一刹那，目标也是灵敏地躲开，就像自己身经百战躲开子弹一样。能让杀神亲自出马，都是拥有人类极限能力的人。约翰深知道自己的对手永远都不好对付。但是这只是时间的问题，他准备从自己藏匿的地方离开，要不了多久就有一堆人冲到这里。

但是还没有离开，一声枪响划过他的耳畔。他猛地顺着声音看过去。目标已经倒下。顺着声源看回去，不远高处房顶他看到了一个人。

朦胧的光线里，上面那个人示意他今晚可以结束了。

当他后来问温斯顿马库斯到底是谁的时候，温斯顿告诉他，马库斯个狙击手，高台招募训练最新一批狙击手里最年轻，也是击杀率最高的杀手。近战还可以。狙击技术顶级。而且，他有个好习惯，他会在每次出任务之前检查所有的枪械。你也知道你自己组装枪械花半天时间还不一定能装回去，但是人家不过多复杂的枪都能拆能装。温斯顿评价杀手很毒辣，但是对于这个年轻人，约翰意外地没听到一点负面的评价。怎么可能一点都没有？

温斯顿继续说，他性格沉稳，学习能力也很强，抗压能力也很不错。

“ 好了，你不要再说了。 ” 约翰觉得温斯顿是不是被马库斯洗过脑。但是那天晚上这么远的距离，还在刮风，他不知道马库斯是怎么做到那样完美无缺的击杀。就在那一瞬间，让约翰自己都没有反应过来。

只是那晚自己回去之后，马库斯消失了。

他问温斯顿，马库斯又去哪里了，温斯顿摇摇头，说反正他会出现的。小孩还是喜欢到处乱逛，你总不能指望他老是那副沉稳的样子吧？

过了几天自己外出回来之后，看到马库斯正在自己房间里摆弄他那把狙击枪。也许再调整那个瞄准镜。约翰一声不吭走过去，握住那个镜筒， “ 咔咔 ” 拧转了几下。放开手，他在马库斯吃惊又接着暴怒到无可压抑的目光里确认了马库斯是个优秀的狙击手。晚上马库斯主动把他推倒。那可笑的大腿长度勉强拉到最大，跨坐在约翰的身上，还要约翰担心他会不会把自己的韧带扯断。但是马库斯说他的柔韧性比他强。数据上说的。约翰又想揍他了。但是马库斯只是脱了约翰的西装裤，约翰注视着马库斯把自己裤子脱掉的时候，把手挤进那处被自己手指折腾过的地方。

他居然润滑了。

接着马库斯低下头把约翰没有硬起来的东西含在嘴里。他知道约翰还没洗过，这个味道真不好，马库斯皱眉，费力得把那个巨大的还在疲软状态的东西含进他小的可怜的嘴里。这么费力，约翰的长度让马库斯吃不消，但是马库斯坚持让那东西顺着他口腔缓慢滑到更深处，约翰受不了了，他的口腔挤压着他。直接用手把马库斯的脑袋摁下去。马库斯的脸被摁进约翰的耻毛里。

马库斯推着约翰的胯，想把头抬起来，嘴里只能发出 “ 呜呜 ” 的声音。但是无可奈何，他根本动不了，他不敢咬下去。只能费力张大嘴巴，让那东西滑到更深处。约翰不知道他这个前几天还像个不谙世事的处女一下子变成这样，这难道就是温斯顿说的 “ 学习能力也很强 ” 吗？

后面事实证明确实是这样。马库斯第一次的时候腿都已经抽搐到抽筋动不了。这次还能主动用自己的力道给约翰更美妙的感觉。也没有了之前那种屈辱的表情。要是这能学习的话，这马库斯学得也太快了吧。

第二天早上约翰发现自己的枪给马库斯拆得七七八八了。约翰发誓等他回来会直接用手拧断他的脖子。他要这臭小子给自己装回去，要是自己去组装不是太没面子。他去寻找别的武器，只发现一些零部件，主要的部分已经给马库斯打乱到自己根本分不清，要好在自己经验足够，还能认出一部分，但是他没那个耐心一个个装。

夏荣看到约翰威克飞快走出酒店门，他知道约翰威克如果出任务，走路是不会用这么快的速度。

而约翰只想去把这个家伙抓回来，赶紧把那些枪装回去。不然自己看得很不顺眼。万一有什么突发情况他还不至于直接动用自己最后的杀戮机体。

一出门就看见不远处，马库斯端着咖啡在马路一端，看起来准备回来。马库斯也很快看到他。转身朝反方向走去。

约翰觉得这是高台的阴谋，为了防止他一直持有太危险的武器给酒店带来威胁就干脆派了这么个人。那她们干嘛不直接在他出完任务的时候直接把武器拿走？他飞快走过去，要追上马库斯。

这次抓到他的话，就会把他操到再也不敢拆他的枪。

** end **

其他：祝两位 520 快乐，我不需要快乐，你俩快乐就可以了！！

* * *

** 无视杀神的警告 **

JOHN WICK FANFICTION

JOHN WICK/MARCUS

2020.5.20

By Slavic Pica

微博 ID：帝國和鷹

AO3 ID ： Slavic_pica


	2. 斩首夜之钻石花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坑了，和她分开后，我就不写了。十月初分开，再也没更过。  
> 创建：2020年7月31日星期五 下午1:40  
> 修改：2020年9月4日 下午7:21  
> 弃了：2021年2月13日

斩首夜之钻石花  
John Wick  
John Wick/Marcus

重要的描写是脖子伸长准备被砍的情形 行刑人的同情心 不忍 奸尸？ 雷声 雨中亲吻被斩下来的头颅 他把手放在窗外感受到大自然吹来的无尽强风，这和他与约翰做爱一样，当一滴雨点落到了他手背，他才发现那是约翰威克的血。  
处刑的那一天  
1.  
“马库斯……”外面下着狂风暴雨，而约翰威克就像被子一样卷着马库斯操弄。嘴里还不断呢喃着马库斯的名字。  
真像个小孩，马库斯在心里想着。一边马库斯觉得自己就像被扔在一个狂风暴雨的旷野被铺天盖地的雨点缠斗。嘶。说了多少遍不要碰那里。  
“马库斯……”约翰又叫了一边，是无意识的。  
马库斯没有回应他。  
外面的雨那么大，当路人在大陆酒店对面的街道的商店下面躲雨的时候，约翰威克直接冲进雨中，伞都没有拿上。马库斯看着约翰飞快离去。自己只是慢悠悠地把手里泼进冷雨还在冒气的热咖啡倒了。撑开伞朝着约翰离开的方向走过去。  
夏荣看着约翰威克快步走进去没和他打招呼，并不惊讶。  
当他看到马库斯慢悠悠地步入大陆酒店，手中伞的雨落到昂贵的红地毯之上。马库斯朝他微笑。夏荣会意朝他点头。也不惊讶。马库斯已经不需要夏荣再和他说约翰的房间在哪里。  
不远处喝酒的温斯顿只是觉得这样做太没有必要了。  
“你好慢啊。”当马库斯敲响约翰房间的门，约翰打开门说。他的手臂还有血滴，那是不知道哪的伤口和雨水融汇而落下的血滴。  
“我现在就想要做。”他把马库斯拉进去，就开始替马库斯脱掉大衣。  
一直到现在，约翰在他身上的动作就没停下。约翰的躯体真的热极了，马库斯的身体温度没有他那么高。马库斯觉得自己身上仿佛压着一座火山，白色的熔浆在他的身体里炽烫横流，却不会把他烧毁。他的双腿张开，而约翰只把这个当成避雨的洞穴，就像那些路上避雨的行人，急切地冲进去。马库斯接纳他的一切。接纳约翰威克在他耳边的轻微吐息。接纳他发黑的鬓角下的修长脖颈。接纳他和自己接吻变得湿漉漉的嘴唇，接纳他肌肉上滑落的汗滴。  
约翰威克躺在他的身边轻轻喘息，就像在雨中被淋湿的小孩。想要一个吻。马库斯给他了。一串子弹被射进他的脑子里，在他的梦里。那是约翰威克握着枪的手。而此刻的约翰威克只是睁着他的黑眼珠子盯着天花板，黄色的灯光让他的瞳孔变得比以前还要明亮几分。  
“我们要出去吃饭吗？”马库斯问他。  
“好啊。”  
2.  
马库斯看到在花店里一个躲雨的穿西装的男人买了一束包装好的美丽的玫瑰花，那个人还在张望天空的雨停下。约翰把抽完的烟用手搓碾熄灭。厚重的，被色素沉淀的枪茧，无声地承受着无力的热度。耳边总是一声声车轮碾过水潭的哗啦哗啦声令他心烦意乱。风一下一下刮着他手中的伞让他无心把这烟抽完。而他用余光瞥了一眼马库斯。  
马库斯只是安定地打着伞。盯着街道。其实他们完全可以在大陆酒店里解决。但是反正这一片都是大陆酒店的地盘。而他们没有。约翰说，我们到外面去。好的。马库斯答应了。  
约翰迈出步子，他的皮鞋踏进水里。水溅落在他的鞋面。  
马库斯跟在约翰威克的后面。让约翰来带路。  
他们都没有说话，而马库斯安静地跟着约翰去他平时最常去的餐馆。  
“一会吃完你要回去了吗？”  
“对。”  
“我开车送你吧。”  
“好。”  
他们吃饭总是在饭点最偏的角落里。头上的灯昏黄，而他们只是低着头对付盘子里的东西，很少在这种时候谈起事业上的事情。身边有个女人，带着很重的耳环，低胸礼服，大声表达着自己对丈夫的不满。他们两个人只觉得吵闹。约翰总是吃得比马库斯快很多。当马库斯还有一半的食物还没吃完，约翰威克就已经咀嚼完了大部分食物。  
约翰撑着半张脸盯着窗外来来回回的车，灯光一下一下把积水倒映黑暗天空的地面照亮。短暂的光漫反射进约翰的眼睛里。他的眼球一直在追逐地面光最多最明亮的地方。而马库斯盘子里的食物气味飘进他的鼻子里。虽然他吃完了，又产生了想要再次进食的欲望。一会又把目光移到自己和马库斯的伞靠在一起的地方，他们两个人的伞上都沾着水珠，都彼此贴近水珠融汇，无声地下落，落在地面上。马库斯并不在意他不安定的目光，他早就习惯了约翰在等他的时候目光散漫。约翰一个人的时候却只是盯着一处明亮的地方发呆。  
他们吃完之后，是马库斯付的账。约翰提前回酒店把车开出来。马库斯站在路边等他。雨已经停了，但马库斯还是打着伞。他靠近约翰的车，拉开车门做到副驾驶上。然后他们又陷入无声。约翰盯着前方吵杂的路面，拥挤的车道令他昏昏欲睡。他偶尔撇一眼马库斯，一不小心看到马库斯脖子上的吻痕，触电一般，马上收回了目光，继续盯着路面。心里想的却是再来一发。为什么呢？不知道。  
刚刚快速吃进去的食物微微令他的肚子发胀。连脑子里的欲望也一起匪夷所思地增长着。没有合理的理由。而且这也不是他的习惯。  
到达马库斯的住处之后，马库斯向他道别。  
马库斯目送约翰威克掉头离开。  
约翰却又无端产生了欲望。他想回头看，但是他知道他已经无法看见马库斯。但是他又感觉马库斯还在他的身边，就像他的阴茎还被紧紧包裹着一样。他的手粘在方向盘上，脑子一遍一遍回想着和马库斯亲吻，做爱的细节。真的很想再来一次。但是马库斯又不在。他的手迟迟没有动弹。这让他很难受。他难道要这样想一路？  
可惜他约翰威克不是那种人，只要他想，他就把欲望落实。服从，其实是他很少做到的事。但是他现在不想回去找马库斯，今天和他上过一次了。马库斯也告诉他自己最近这几天也因为出任务而变得没有充足的睡眠时间。他知道马库斯在拒绝他，也就是最近马库斯都不想，他约翰威克都不能和马库斯上。那没关系。他还是有别的取代方案，而且马库斯也不会在意的。约翰威克从来不委屈自己。  
凭着记忆他在车道里辗转，拐到人越来越少的地方，今天还下雨，他不是很能确定现在还有没有人。没有人的话他就得一个人回酒店解决了。虽然找女人很方便，但是他还是不太喜欢和女性做爱的那种，有时候他能感觉出来有女的在假装高潮的感觉。也不太喜欢握住自己手可以扯断的那种带着项链的脖子。  
车灯把前方的雨照亮，他看到街角抽烟的一个男孩子。他看到这个男孩很多次了。他把车靠边停下，没有打伞，雨也小了。他朝那个男孩走去。  
那男孩嚼着口香糖，时不时吹出一个泡泡，爆裂，重新开始。  
“做一次。”约翰递给他金币。  
那个男孩接过来。  
“就在这里。”  
那个男孩点点头。  
这里没有摄像头，也没有来往的人。只有垃圾和脏水横流。  
男孩子没有直接把约翰的阴茎含进嘴里，而是从兜里掏出润滑液。约翰皱着眉头看着他，没有组织。男孩把润滑液抹到阴茎的柱上。两手环着揉搓起来。  
约翰只是麻木地站着，双眼直视前方。夜晚远处橙色的灯光照进这个巷子里，在墙上涂抹成金色的碎块，又像金色的血，是谁的血溅落上去的。是谁的脑袋撞碎上去的。他的脑子爆炸，男孩用手轻轻卡住冠状沟，激地约翰轻轻颤抖。而男孩只是拨开龟头上的包皮，终于用自己的嘴巴包住了那里，用舌头在马眼轻轻舔弄起来。  
约翰想起自己根本没有洗过，但是男孩一点也不在意。男孩的舌苔轻轻摩擦着马眼，约翰觉得自己失控，马库斯从来都没有这样含过他。马库斯经常很敷衍地含着他，并不关心怎样让约翰舒服，再加上约翰年龄大了，硬起来也没像以前这么快。他们的前戏总要耗费很长时间。约翰没有任何办法。马库斯早就没有摸枪了，估计他的狙击枪都不知道在哪积了几层灰了。而且经常吃过饭之后就在自己住的附近闲逛。他早就完美地离开了杀手的世界。约翰知道马库斯有时候拒绝和自己来往。他知道马库斯厌恶自己浑身是血气戾气地找上门。但是马库斯还是会让他进来。有时候甚至被他拉出去，拉到大陆酒店去乱搞。马库斯当然不是自愿的。只是真的实在无法忍受约翰的烂摊子。踏入平静没几个月，马库斯也有了重出江湖的欲望。当然，这只是想想，约翰猜测他现在应该在做夜宵，差不多，又要睡了。谁让自己今天把他折腾得这么晚。  
约翰射在了小男孩的嘴里。没有射很多（马库斯获得了很多部分）。小男孩也没有说什么。只是朝约翰微微笑着。约翰本能地觉得有点奇怪。套回裤子，他下意识地环顾四周。  
死寂。  
就只有风把塑料垃圾袋吹得滚动的声音。  
“砰砰砰！”  
枪响在他的耳边爆炸，约翰迅速弯腰抱着那个小男孩蹲下。蹲在一个垃圾堆后面。也许他应该把这个小男孩丢在这里自己驾车直接走掉。  
他不知道是谁。  
顺着远处那展橙色灯光走进来了很多个穿着黑袍的人。帽兜罩住脑袋，黑暗中看不清他们的脸。约翰看了一下，至少有三十个。而自己下车的时候又根本没有带枪。  
无数沉重的脚步声一下一下戳刺约翰的心脏。他身下的小男孩没有出声。他有着和约翰一样的眼睛。他回过头来看约翰。约翰脑子迅速思考自己一会怎么逃跑。该死的，他们身上全都有枪，而这里离大陆酒店有不小的距离。自己的车又在他们走进来的方向。除了向身后的巷子里撤退，没有更好的办法。  
走进来的那些人纷纷上膛。约翰听出了他们有轻机枪。而自己什么都没有，该死的，他要是把这个小孩丢在这里自己就可以全身而退。  
他小声说：“快走。”  
小孩没有动。  
约翰皱起眉头，伸手想要把他拉走。  
小男孩突然不知道从哪里掏出来一个注射器，一下扎在约翰的手掌上。细细的针尖几乎快把约翰的手扎穿。约翰愤怒地抬起另一只手想要掐死他，但刚刚抓住他的脖子，手突然没有任何力气了。他死死瞪着这个小孩，自己却怎么也想不起来自己哪里见过他。眼前一片模糊，他还是想要伸手蹬腿。但是他发现自己根本动不了。那一群人走到他的身边。抓住他的头发把他的脑袋摁在地上。黑色的西装蹭了一地尘土。一个人用力踹了一脚约翰的腹部。约翰摔倒了一边。黑袍晃动。又有人踹到他的脑袋，他晕了过去。

\- [ ] 中风，无意识，傻子，白白胖胖，适合强奸，照顾喂饭清理屎尿  
\- [ ] 铺垫马库斯很久都没当杀手了。每天慢悠悠在自己家，也不和任何人往来。viggo觉得马库斯有击杀jw的实力才找马库斯。  
\- [ ] 一堆异教徒在暗巷里袭击jw，把他带到…要斩首，jw受伤。他给马库斯救下。但是jw不知道，隐约还是猜出来是谁。但是马库斯为什么会知道呢？末路穷途，他想到了求助马库斯。马库斯和viggo争吵，“他是我的。”“你再抱怨一声，我会先吧你的脑子打爆。”  
\- [ ] 1.开头的做爱2浴缸做爱（多观摩收藏的那个金属mv）3.半夜趁马库斯还睡着拉他起来做爱，马库斯不满。但是说“给我。”jw迟疑，但还是把枪给了马库斯。  
\- [ ] 就是马库斯是viggo那边雇佣来杀jw，（jw为高台干了一单造成他们经济损失，不能再这样持续下去）jw信任他和他做爱，viggo让他快一点，马库斯说jw的信任没法很快取得，  
\- [ ] 第二次做爱是故意的，马库斯其实想溺死他。溺死的动作要激烈得像反抗做爱，激起jw征服欲。但是考虑到年龄问题，近战能力不及jw，趁jw做爱的时候试了一次，没有成功，给jw当成了性爱催发剂，失败了。  
\- [ ] 第三次做爱，viggo又叫了一些人协助马库斯，jw杀完回来，jw说爱他。半夜趁马库斯还睡着拉他起来做爱，马库斯不满。但是说“给我。”jw迟疑，但还是把枪给了马库斯。马库斯想用jw的枪来杀死jw，但jw没给他机会。  
\- [ ] viggo逼迫，把他们两个都杀了，“马库斯，你没有到绝境是不会杀jw的。可是他一旦知道你是来杀他的，他那么信任你，他该多伤心。趁他没发现之前，杀了他。死了他就明白了。”  
\- [ ] 马库斯心软，枕头下的刀迟迟没拔出。  
\- [ ] 后来viggo威逼，约翰也渐渐发现了马库斯不对劲，马库斯要动手杀了他。在他们最后一次重要上床上。jw说：“我爱你，我愿意为你做一切。”马库斯的手伸向藏刀的袜带里，一边答应，但是jw一直要他看着他一直说甜言蜜语。马库斯又心软。但还是拿到了刀。  
\- [ ] jw说：“我希望你能愿意”马库斯最后答应了。决定做完这一次就杀了他，但是约翰抢险一步把不能让人动的药剂定格了马库斯。让他变成了无意识的植物人，但是神态还在。sucker punch。天空有一个声音：“约翰威克，你不知道你会面对什么。”  
\- [ ] jw最后每一次使用他的时候马库斯都觉得毛骨悚然害怕。拧门把手一样拧胸肌乳肉。  
\- [ ] jw杀了viggo。  
\- [ ] 设悬念1、马库斯看起来总是忧心重重 2、你要说什么？马库斯说没有。马库斯不说jw也不会再问。  
\- [ ] 细节：马库斯体温低：三十五度左右  
\- [ ] 细节：眺望街道缓慢的钢琴声，马库斯听不出是什么曲子  
\- [ ] 注意，他们开头，马库斯想杀jw，jw知道马库斯的动机，描写不能太明显（弗兰肯斯坦军团）  
\- [ ] 在jw的照顾下恢复了。  
\- [ ] 后续1.“你知道我是谁吗？“……”一年后2.“你知道我是谁吗？”“嗯你……”3.两年后“你知道我是谁吗？。”“你是约翰威克。”马库斯醒了。  
\- [ ] 隔着被子摸腿，碰着被子勾开腿上衣服  
\- [ ] 诺姆邪教  
[ ] 习惯性帮马库斯拿枪  
\- [ ]jw不喜欢马库斯考虑太多，知道太多，会表现出过激行为  
额叶切除手术


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 创建：2020年8月26日星期三 上午11:07  
> 抛弃：2021年2月13日星期六 上午11:16

私有深渊之歌  
JOHN WICK  
JOHN WICK/MARCUS

声明：我想要玩那个小孩考砸了找谁签字的梗，问了LW，LW说他俩不能生孩子。LW说得对，而且她又提了更好的建议，说小妈文学，操一顿，再逼他来签字，我觉得很好，文就这么诞生了。  
我又和LW聊了，我觉得她的点子很好，她的变态启发我，所以我用了也改了她的点子。所以这文变态了。

1.  
你要听一个故事吗？  
你讲吧。  
约翰威克是一名即将毕业的大学生，他的父亲是一个政府官员，母亲是当地很知名的明星。约翰谈不上喜不喜欢自己的母亲，他更喜欢和自己的同学在一起。但是他的母亲对他很好，本来还要参加他的毕业典礼，结果他去参加了自己母亲的葬礼。  
他父亲告诉他，是他母亲旧情人找上门，在争吵中一不小心杀死了他的母亲。他的母亲离开就这么简单草率。他父亲也不是一个好人，不然怎么会在他母亲葬礼结束后的一个月又娶了一个小妈回来呢？  
他父亲身体不是很好，照着他过去经常找女人的那种情况，早晚得猝死在别的女人的床上。而这次的小妈和以前自己见过和自己父亲交往的不同。没有过去自己母亲那么轻浮浪荡，也不会做出什么不雅的举动，举手投足都是那种贵族气质。  
约翰威克记得自己第一天看见他的时候，他的父亲拉着小妈的手，见到他了之后只是告诉约翰：“你可以叫他马库斯。”  
名？姓？那都不重要，约翰点了点头，开始打量他的小妈。小妈穿着长款薄风衣，里面只是件衬衫，很随意，他的头发蓬松柔软地卷着，只是脸庞有不少皱纹，没有让他显得苍老，反而恰到好处地显示着成熟的魅力。  
小妈并没有看他，只是对着他礼节性地点点头就被他的父亲牵进门，牵进房间里。  
自己以前的母亲很爱做家务，而这个小妈不是。他交给仆人去做，自己只是端着茶在他父亲的卧室里看书。有时候约翰进来找东西，他也只是抬起脑袋，道声早安，蓝玻璃球般的眼睛还是有不少疏离。约翰赶紧离开，他想呆在学校，不想回来。  
小妈来参加了他的毕业典礼，因为他的父亲出差，买不到回来的机票。约翰觉得这是他父亲去找别的心动者的借口。但是那天看到小妈穿得很正式站在其他家长中间，他莫名觉得开心。他的小妈一举一动和这周围的环境如此搭调，他似乎就像里面的老教授一般，和别的家长微笑着交谈。  
他看到有些家长和他的小妈握手。他们第一次见他的小妈，而他小妈也很自然地让别人握着。有人夸他：“您肯定当过教授吧？您的儿子那么优秀。”  
“不是的。我什么都不懂。”马库斯说。目光确朝自己抛过来。什么意思。约翰不懂。他也抬起头，和自己小妈目光对接，小妈却又把眼神移到约翰身后的一个树枝上。  
这是小妈第一次来参加这样的事情，他开车把约翰接回去了。车上散落着约翰的手机和证书。约翰觉得这个气氛不对劲，不开口说话，而小妈也只是安安静静地开车，一会又问他，晚上想吃什么。  
“父亲今晚回来吗？”约翰问。  
“噢，他不回来。”小妈淡淡地回答道。约翰没有听出半点感情的味道。  
他们回去吃饭，吃晚饭后八点钟，约翰回自己房间，和他的小妈避开，他的小妈也只是坐在大厅的沙发里看书。他有点厌恶小妈的淡漠，但是又想到像他这样的年纪没有像来过他家的一些老头浮躁而更加沉稳，一时之间又不知道说什么。他不想让自己的脑子里有小妈的影子，但是他也没有太多的朋友。他只能起身去洗澡，洗完澡之后，他坐在床上看手机。  
明天没有什么事，今晚也不知道干什么，太没有意义了。约翰想自己应该拒绝和小妈一起用晚餐，而是一个去酒吧里喝酒。至少比呆在家里有意义得多。小妈又很少和他讲话。他对自己小妈一无所知，反而又开始想念起自己以前的母亲。他的父亲确实很晚都没有回来。  
他总觉得小妈似乎有什么东西瞒着自己，小妈给他带来着丝丝缕缕的不安，虽然他不知道为什么。他一边看手机一边胡思乱想。要是今晚他没有答应小妈回家用餐的话，他或许可以找自己喜欢的姑娘海伦一起去酒店过一晚。  
就在此刻，海伦的电话打过来了。约翰欣喜地接起电话。  
“晚上好啊约翰。”  
“晚上好海伦。”  
“我没打扰你休息吧，现在也不早了。”  
“没有，我没有这么早睡的。”  
“我是来告诉你，我被一家好公司录用了，明天我就可以去那里上班了。”  
“恭喜你。”  
“那你呢？”  
约翰沉默了一下，虽然他在学校的学习成绩还不错，但是他一直都没有考虑过去什么企业公司做这些年轻人热衷的事情。而且他的母亲刚刚过世，他也没那么快从里面走出来。  
“我再等等吧。”  
海伦识趣的没有再问下去，“那你就早点睡吧，我不打扰你了。晚安约翰。”  
“晚安海伦。”约翰等着海伦把电话挂断，他把手机扔到床上。自己倒在柔软的床上，但是觉得自己脑袋痛。窗没关，他听见了车开进来的声音。  
他猜是他的父亲回来。  
马库斯不是说今晚他的父亲不回来吗？  
这么晚还把车开进来的，除了他父亲还能有谁呢？  
果不其然他听见了皮鞋撞击大理石地面的声音。门外面似乎更亮了，也许是大厅的水晶灯被打开了。接着他听到哗啦的一声，是他们大厅的窗帘拉动。  
接着他听见小妈的声音，有点听不清。接着又听到他父亲的声音。他们在门外交谈。还算小心谨慎。好奇心驱使约翰起身，走到门边，微微拉开一道缝，其实没有什么用，要走过一段短短的走廊才能到大厅，走廊外面的灯都没有打开，只有大厅灯光的余光射到这个黑暗的走廊里，没什么用，还是黑暗。  
接着他听见小妈的鼻音。他一下子头皮都紧了。他听见了小妈发出了奇怪的声音。  
真要命，他应该把门关起来，但是虽然他家花了很大力气装修，可是隔音效果并没有被他的父亲考虑进去。约翰只觉得震惊，他们都觉得自己已经睡了吗？这也太可笑了。  
他听见皮肤与皮肤撞击的清脆声，这声音可以把他杀了，他有点愤怒，觉得他的父亲是个人渣，他母亲离开还没满一个月，他不仅娶了一个小妈，还在大厅里这样乱搞。  
约翰不傻，他知道他们在干什么。他只觉得怒火中烧，觉得他小妈是个放荡的婊子，平时装得不可一世，从头到脚干干净净整整齐齐，不露手腕不露腿，他甚至没有见过小妈光脚。而此刻他只听到小妈的呻吟，没有听见他的父亲说半句话。  
是这样吗？小妈压抑的声音像招魂铃一样飘进他的耳朵里，又像恶魔的吟唱。模模糊糊听不清楚他到底在说什么。只是一下一下，鼻音忽高忽低，声音时大时小，不是完整的语句。  
他猜一定是小妈坐在他父亲的身上动，而且他俩也许就在大厅的沙发上。他妈的，约翰觉得有些恶心，自己也在那里坐过呢。也许隔着自己裤子下有自己母亲的骚水，明天就有他父亲和小妈的汗水精液了。他有点想冲出去，不知道为什么他想去看，但是他知道自己不能，自己只是在这黑暗的走廊里想象自己的父亲是怎么干操白天和自己同学父母谈笑风生的小妈。小妈蓝色的眼珠子里全是因为年纪太大而有些受不了自己父亲干操速度的泪水。从来没露给自己看过的肌肤被自己的父亲抚摸个遍。  
小妈像毒蛇一样凑到自己的父亲用沙哑的声音低语着一些低俗的话语。水晶灯光在小妈身上像星星一般发光，小妈的卷发被自己的父亲用力揪住，小妈的喉结露出来像一弯残破的月亮。  
一抽搐。一夹紧。一顶撞。一溅射。  
小妈开始哭着央求自己的父亲停止。是啊，他真的不知道为什么自己的父亲要给他找一个有年纪的小妈。  
是啊，小妈，不再拥有美丽的脸庞，却能蛊惑自己身经百战的父亲把自己娶进来。  
小妈就是个荡妇。  
想到这里，他不能再单纯想象小妈平时穿得整整齐齐做在沙发看书只是为了看书。他的手指关节特别明显，修长，清晰地像矮竹节，深褐色的睫毛盖住那个蓝宝石一样的眼睛，该死的，蓝宝石一样的眼睛。他小妈的眼睛确实比大多数人好看。交叠着双腿，也许只是为了把那细的脚踝在黑色袜子的修饰下色情地暴露出来。现在想想这个，约翰都开始后悔为什么自己不过去扯走小妈手里的书，一只手抓住那个脚踝拉起来，把小妈打开，让他张开双腿，让他保持着张开双腿的姿势，羞辱他，就让他穿着整齐的西装，却被自己逼迫着做把腿抬高，张开的下流动作。  
然后他可以把小妈的裤子脱光，用自己是手指操小妈，就在今晚他和自己父亲做爱的那个沙发上，如果他射在了沙发上，自己是不是可以像自己父亲一样，拉扯着他的卷发，逼她伸出舌头舔干净。他觉得自己这样想有点过分了，但是他现在没法再像以前那样单纯觉得小妈做一个动作是无意为之。不可能。  
约翰告诉自己，不可能。  
当自己观察得够久，他就能像一些研究学者一般，发现规律，揭开一些谜底。就像现在，只是开始，只是自己的意淫。他有点勃起了。如果不是平时小妈喜欢穿着长款风衣，他肯定会看到小妈被西装裤包裹的有骨感的屁股吧。那轮廓的样子随着约翰意淫，变得越来越清晰。  
虽然他还是没有想明白自己父亲为什么要娶马库斯，但是他敢肯定的是，肯定是马库斯做过什么事情让他父亲爱上了他，从现在看，答案只有做爱。  
小妈的声音还在大厅响着，越来越不压抑，接着他的父亲的声音也加入了，夜晚十一点二十三分的有两个人此起彼伏的呢喃和呻吟。  
他父亲的声音很单调，而他小妈的声音就像自己看过的远山此起彼伏。  
2.  
他今天回来得很晚，走进家门的时候，看见除了自己父亲房间的灯光亮着，其他一片黑暗。他轻手轻脚拖鞋，走路没有一点声音。他没有看到自己父亲的车，他的父亲还没有回来。小妈很少在自己的房间里带着。就像今天，他又呆在自己父亲的房间里。  
小妈在干什么呢？平时这个点小妈早就睡下来了。家里从来没有把什么事情交给他小妈做。赚钱不用他去，谈生意也不用，做家务也不用，那还有什么能然他这么晚还开着灯呢？  
约翰走到自己父亲房间的门边，小妈没有关门。可能这一次是他小妈最后一次忘记关门。  
小妈穿着睡袍坐在他父亲的书桌上，低着头，右手在移动，像写什么字。  
小妈背对着自己，自己只能看到小妈光着脚，睡袍没有遮住他的小腿，肩头的衣服也是松松的挂着。头发也有点湿漉漉的，被灯光涂抹成淡淡的原野白霜。正对面的窗户开着，微风一点点吹进来，让约翰觉得鼻尖发凉。  
约翰悄悄走到马库斯的身后，每一步让他心紧张起来，一点一点靠近他的小妈，就像夜晚捕食的狼，约翰的黑眼珠明亮，他看到了马库斯在写字。准确来说，他在写信。  
他看到了署名，一个叫维戈的男人，接着看到第一行的问候。他小妈的字很好看，比他父亲的好看太多了，工整优雅的字体就真的让约翰怀疑他真的当过教授。接着他看到了一些令人窒息的词句。  
约翰默不作声地伸长脖子，像濒死之人头顶上的死神，盯着那几行话又看了几遍。  
开头几段就是为了过渡后面令人脸红心跳的词句吗？就像越来越激烈的曲子，后面的话语越来越多感情。约翰觉得难以置信。  
“嘶……”马库斯终于写错了一个单词，他有点苦恼地盯着这张纸，要撕了重新写过一张吗？他也并不是那种追求极致完美的人，当他划掉那个单词的一刹那，觉得空气似乎变得有点炽热。接着他的头发似乎被人拢住，惊得他的手一抖，连笔都要拿不稳了。  
“你在给谁写东西呢？”约翰的声音不紧不慢地从他的脑门上响起来。他满意地看着小妈的手臂鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。小妈尴尬地坐在那里，一动也不动，约翰弯腰把手探过去，把那张纸扯过来。他的小妈只是僵硬地坐在那里，傻了一样，甚至都不阻止他。小妈看着约翰的手背，面露难色。约翰心头无名火起，他知道自己猜对了，他抓到了他小妈的秘密。然而约翰只是把那张纸慢悠悠的对折起来，塞进自己裤子的口袋里。小妈似乎想要说话，蓝眼珠子里充满了祈求，攥着笔的那只手把笔放下，约翰看到他的双腿在微微颤抖。  
小妈的睡袍让他的肌肉若隐若现。  
约翰看到他不自然地夹紧双腿，推测到了小妈并没有穿内裤，小妈还微微弯下腰，想要挡住约翰灼灼的目光。  
“对不起，请不要……”话说到一半声音就消失了，小妈失去了过去那种谈笑自如的神态，焦虑不安像虫子一样爬到他的脸上让他的脸庞微微扭曲。  
约翰放开抚摸马库斯头发的手，手上还沾了点香波的气味，挠地嗓子眼发痒。小妈不安地看着他的样子显得格外乖顺，完全没有了那种平日冷淡把约翰当空气的那种感觉。  
约翰知道了为什么自己父亲这么喜欢这个已经上了年纪的小妈，他也很喜欢这样反差的感觉，这让他觉得新奇，就像发现一个洞穴一样吸引人进去探索。他没见过小妈露出这样的神态。他真的如此不安，甚至可以说有点害怕。  
他觉得也许马库斯现在是做样子，他裤袋的纸张变得滚烫，是不是他对任何人都做这样的神态来遮掩自己的本质？小妈很不自在地坐在那里，完全不知道自己的手脚该怎么放了。他把双手搭在小妈的肩上，把他睡袍拢上去了一点，低眼看着里面的皮肤，“你不要紧张。”  
“但是，你想让我放过你可没那么简单。”约翰凑到马库斯耳边无声地说。他的手摸到马库斯的大腿，碰到了他的睡袍边缘。小妈动都不敢动。约翰用一只手按着马库斯的肩膀，另一只手钻进马库斯的睡袍，探得更深。  
马库斯大腿上的肌肉摸起来感觉好极了。而马库斯只是木然地直视前方，腿有点偏，想要躲闪约翰的手。  
“别动，不然，我父亲知道了会有多生气呢？”约翰一把握住马库斯的分身。马库斯哽噎了一下，差点叫出声。但还是忍住了。这样不错，很可爱。  
“你刚洗过对吧？那很好。”  
约翰摩挲着马库斯的龟头，拨弄了一下上面的包皮，马库斯浑身颤抖着，想要夹紧腿，但是又不敢真的夹住（夹住了也没用）。他的手没注意就抓到了约翰的胳膊，想要推开，但是用不上力气。  
“我没有同意，你就不可以射出来。”他在马库斯的马眼上来回搓弄。马库斯被激地直发抖，连腰都弯下来，被继子玩弄的羞耻让他理智着火。  
约翰的手没有原本干燥，这样来回折腾下也变得微微有了湿意约翰旋转着摩擦着马库斯的马眼，看马库斯的样子更受不了了。  
而马库斯根本都不知道约翰这套是从哪里学来的，被约翰刺激着很快产生了尿意。  
“不行，不要……”马库斯小声哀求着，他不想在继子面前失态成这样。然而马库斯的举动就像证明了约翰手法之成功一般，约翰置之不理，角度变换，旋转摩擦的手段变本加厉。最敏感的地方被继子这样花样百般地弄着。  
感受到越来越强烈的尿意马库斯终有叫出声。  
接着他射了一地。  
像女性潮吹一般的羞耻让马库斯想要自杀。约翰大发慈悲地放开手。剩余尿液在他父亲的房间里发出滴答的回响。小妈被他羞辱得一塌糊涂。  
想到小妈年纪大了，射在地上的尿液基本无色无味，其实也没有尿味。  
就真的像女人潮吹一般。约翰在心里得意地想着，但是表面还是冷着脸，说：“我可没同意你射出来。”  
小妈崩溃地抓着他的手臂，开始哀声祈求他。他的衣袍濡湿沾在他的双腿之间。约翰默然看着他睡袍弄脏的一部分，身下椅子上还沾着射出来的水。把柄在手，年龄又大，还被继子凌辱，约翰看到他的表情，自己也半硬了。小妈用那个眼神看着他，可怜极了。  
约翰凑近马库斯的脸庞，把他眼角的湿意舔走。  
“骗你的。但是下次就没这么容易了。”  
“你感觉我做的怎么样？”约翰漫不经心地问着。  
而小妈只是还是那副震惊屈辱的脸庞瞪着他。除了发抖，说不出来。  
说完慢悠悠地走出他父亲的房间。就像吞食完猎物的狮子。把小妈丢在那里，在自己心里又骂了他小妈一遍：“真荡。”  
3.  
他的父亲回来告诉约翰自己要出差半年，约翰说好，早点回来。  
“等我处理好之后，你就要过去。”  
“好的。”约翰不假思索地回答到。  
他又偷听了他父亲和小妈做爱，小妈比以前叫得没有那么大声了。不知道为什么。约翰蹲在墙角，看着小孔（装修遗留的），紧张到脚趾僵硬贴在冰冷的大理石地板上，手又在自己的龟头上擦弄，炽痛感让他浑身一抖，又把手移开。马库斯的头偏到这个方向，朝着约翰在的地方望去，他的脖颈暴露在他父亲的牙齿下，他父亲的舌头从马库斯的脖子自下而上地舔过。  
马库斯望向虚无。  
约翰在看他。  
约翰的双脚发软，直接半跪在地上，他父亲下身耸动，马库斯的身体随他起伏，约翰只是盯着小妈，想象那个进出小妈身体的阴茎是自己的。寂寞感撕裂了他，让他痛苦地想要大叫。  
他的父亲把浑身是汗的马库斯压倒在床上，约翰看不见马库斯的脸，只看到他的大腿像鸽子在天空中闪动的翅膀一样飘荡着。  
那张小妈给别人写的情书上的每一个字像无数的鸟扑啦啦飞进自己的脑子里，他被那些美丽热情的字母包裹着，上升，而天堂的尽头是马库斯。他伸出手想要触碰，马库斯消失不见了。  
第二天，小妈穿着正装站在他父亲的车边，他的父亲亲了一下马库斯的脸颊。马库斯回吻。他们拥抱了一下，告别。约翰低着头，盯着地上的枯草和落叶。  
他把手伸进自己的西装裤里，按了一个东西，很快就看到马库斯不受控制得发抖起来。而他只想把小妈的腿当众扒开，让所有仆人看到塞进他屁股里玩弄他的东西。小妈面露难色，咬着嘴忍着尖叫呻吟，他费力挺直腰板（像以前一样，约翰能想象到他夹紧屁股，害怕玩具的声音被身边人听到，多紧张啊）。自己站在他的身后，只是看着他，手机蠢蠢欲动，他很想掏出来拍小妈。他看到小妈双腿都无法夹紧了，只是转身，艰难地往回走，他父亲离开的车声根本都没他带来哪怕一丁点儿难过。那当然，他不能在周围都是仆人，继子的目光下射出来。  
看他忍得多么辛苦啊，看他的脸色多妩媚啊，看他攥紧的手指多么性感啊。  
他从约翰身边匆匆擦过，走回自己的父亲的房间，其实走进了另一个地狱。  
仆人发现了什么，问约翰要不要去看看。  
约翰说：“我去，你们忙吧。”说完也慢慢往回走，他小妈肯定也湿透了。  
当他走进去的时候，看到小妈弯着腰，双手撑着椅子的两个把手，像孕妇一样艰难喘息着，奇怪的声音越来越清晰，小妈额头的汗落了下来。约翰站在他的身后，看他撅起的屁股隐藏在西裤之下，眯起眼睛。他走过去，抓住小妈的双手，强制得放在皮带上，在他小妈耳边轻声说：“解开。”  
马库斯像傻了，只是愣着不动。约翰用力攥住他的手腕，说：“别再让我重复一次。”  
马库斯哽噎了一声，回过神，费力解开了皮带，约翰扯下他的西装裤，扔在地上，又把小妈抱到他父亲的床上。  
润滑液弄湿了内裤。  
“啧。”  
他直接拽下来丢在马库斯的脑袋旁边，抓着他的两个脚踝，打开，看到了浅色的阴毛、半硬的阴茎和水光淋漓的玩具。约翰伸手把玩具按进去一点，马库斯马上闭着眼睛呻吟起来。金色的卷发落到他的额前。他把手指从被填满的后穴挤进去，马库斯收紧小腹皱起眉头，断断续续呻吟出来。  
“好玩吗？”  
约翰的手指在里面抠弄着。  
“不……不要。”  
约翰厌恶地把手拔出来，一手黏糊糊的东西，抹到小妈的屁股上。看到了青色的掌印，想必是他父亲留下来的。他忍不了了，没有关掉玩具，直接一把扯出来。马库斯拱起腰之时，约翰压着他的肚子，扶着自己的阴茎挤进去。  
很松，约翰懊恼地想着。  
但是小妈还是叫了，不知道是真的还是假的。自己往里面送，顶到了不知道哪里，可能是前列腺，就抓住小妈的胯部，用力往那里挤压。马库斯开始浑身颤抖着、哆嗦着，后穴也开始痉挛、收缩着。把约翰包裹住、夹紧了。  
约翰爽出低鸣，才知道小妈应该这样玩。  
小妈屁股里面摸了太多润滑液，进出也很顺畅，但是也有不好的一点，他并不能一直抵在那个位置，龟头会偏离滑开一点，也不知道往小妈的哪里戳去。他真想拔出来，把小妈里面的润滑液全吸出来。太多了。他的龟头，包皮全是滑腻腻的玩意儿。  
他扒开马库斯的臀瓣，手指显然是摁在了被他父亲责打过的位置，疼得小妈直倒吸冷气，自己又费力地往里面挤。  
性爱真不是件容易的事情。他郁闷地想。但是小妈吸地他好爽。不知道是疼的还是爽的，小妈眼泪流出来，噢，小妈又流眼泪了。平时他根被都不会有这样的神态。  
“这淫荡的样子，做母亲都会这样吗？”  
小妈用蓝盈盈的眼睛看着他，说不出是恨，是愤怒还是怎么样。倒是约翰觉得挺光荣，性趣大增。  
小妈后穴外圈的肉都被自己撞红了。  
他伸手捞到小妈的阴茎。轻柔熟练得拨开包皮搓碾掏弄了。只用一只手，他感受到马库斯把他的阴茎包裹越来越紧。  
“快……快给……”马库斯断断续续地说。  
“什么？”约翰没听清，倾下身子，黑头发和阴影笼罩而下。  
“快射……给我……”小妈一副高潮快要来临的样子。  
约翰难以把平时把小妈平时的样子和这句话联系起来。但是他还是满足了小妈。  
找着位置一直在那附近打转碾压，小妈射到了自己和约翰小腹上，有精高潮后的痉挛一下一下，无意识地吮着约翰。  
他全部射在马库斯的身体里。  
他想在小妈身上弄个纹身。  
就只写自己的名字。  
弄在哪里好呢？  
就在他下贱的屁股上吧。  
让他父亲看着，让他旧情人看着，让他的继子看着。  
无上荣光，只属于他约翰·威克。  
4.  
没拉严实的窗帘透进发白的阳光，马库斯睁开眼，把搭在自己肩膀上的手慢慢推下来，又闭上眼睛。手垂在约翰的手边不动，在心里默默数了一分钟，才又抬起手，绕到背后，伸到自己屁股那，把那个黑色的吮吸器从自己屁股里费力拔出来，惹得他双腿发软，差点又要硬起来。  
他直起上半身，抬起双腿，跨过约翰的腰，像一道桥。又把自己撑起来，移到约翰身外去。下床。腿疼到他想蹲都蹲不下来。  
约翰醒了，知道小妈的腿跨过他的腰，知道小妈离开床，只是没睁开眼睛，继续装睡。  
结果又睡着了。  
八点多，快九点，马库斯进来，拉开了窗帘；“约翰，九点了。起来吃早餐。”  
“……”过多太阳光射向约翰的眼睛，约翰才慢慢爬起来，摸到了枕头上一些黑金夹杂散乱的头发，手指上也缠着一根，噢，是马库斯的，他的头发才是金色的。他把这根缠在他手指的头发解开，放回床上，下床去了。  
约翰眼睛还没这么快睁开，他凭着记忆靠着墙擦过去，终于走到餐桌，但是看到门口的马库斯正拿着雨伞。  
“你要出门？”  
“对。找一个老朋友。”  
自己从来没有关心马库斯去哪过，便也没再多问，自己坐在餐桌上扒拉自己的早餐，脑子里混混沌沌回想着昨晚和小妈上床的过程。  
想起了马库斯的大腿和手指，握着刀叉的手不由得用力。  
他快速吃完早餐。自己的父亲离开了，这个家，他自由了。自由自然体现在可以无时无刻毫无顾忌地找马库斯麻烦。  
结果傍晚，晚上八点，约翰又洗过澡了，马库斯还是没有回来。他也隐约明白，要是以前自己的母亲是绝对不会这么晚还不回来除非有事，要么也会给自己打电话。现在的小妈就像脱缰的野马，自己父亲一走之后就没人可以管他了一样。他肯定去找那个偷偷写情书的对象。  
他要替自己的父亲教训这个人。他要等马库斯回来。  
他会让马库斯好看。  
约翰的指尖敲着手机的边缘，看着时间在手机屏幕上端一点点变化。他倒不是很在意马库斯多晚回来。他只是在研究，怎样才能揭露马库斯身上的秘密。  
那个偷情对象是谁。马库斯只写了不知道是他的名还是姓。  
到底为什么能和自己家搞上关系。  
约翰也不明白。  
他总是看起来很优雅，完全不是一自己前几晚在脑子里骂的放荡的样子。  
家里有基本意大利语的书，是小妈进自己家门的时候随身带进来的。偶尔，自己能听见小妈用流畅的意大利语轻轻朗读着上面的字，声带颤动吐出令人身体着火的声音，就像黑夜里自己在大桥上俯视下面波光粼粼河水。  
他挺喜欢小妈穿睡袍的样子，就像希腊神话雕塑里的神。小妈虽然年龄大，但是身材还是很耐看的，经过昨晚，他更肯定了。  
他很好看。但是小妈从来没有告诉过任何人自己受过什么程度的教育。  
他也试着在网上搜索小妈的名字，结果一无所获。他对小妈了解甚少。  
就像小妈不了解他一样。  
“好久不见。怎么突然过来了？”温斯顿举着酒杯。  
“好久不见。”马库斯把杯子碰上去。  
“叮。”又分开。  
“看来你最近过得挺不错？”马库斯抿了一口，又把酒杯放回桌子上。  
“也没什么事。你呢？你最近怎么样？”温斯顿摇摇头，站起来。  
“唉……”  
温斯顿抬头纹都出来了，“怎么，又是老样子？”  
“不是，我又嫁给一个政府的官员了。”  
“噢。恭喜啊。”温斯顿眉头解开，“这不是件好事吗？”  
“嗯。”马库斯的手肘撑在桌子上，手指张开抵着自己的脑袋。温斯顿注意到了马库斯的神情，避开不谈。  
“今晚就在我这吃饭吧？”  
“行。”  
有些话在马库斯的喉咙里来回滚动，最终还是咽下去。  
有些事情还是越少人知道越好。  
马库斯很后悔。  
那天晚上太大意了，就忘了关门，才让约翰·威克发现了这件事情。这几天的性爱搅扰得他心神不宁，再加上约翰这个年轻精力旺盛的家伙，自己的腰碰着宰软的床垫都觉得疼。腰疼就算了，有时候他觉得自己快没有命下地走路了。  
要不是昨晚被约翰折腾得太累，他绝对不会在那种被插入的情况下睡着。  
他怎么也想不明白，那个文质彬彬谈吐优雅和自己一般的高级官员怎么会有这么一个奇怪的儿子。整天顶着他那一头乱糟糟半长不长的黑发（也不梳理），用着那种阴森森的目光盯着自己和其他人，大学刚毕业的年轻人不应该对事业积极吗？在大学和多少个女孩上过床才对那些技巧那么熟练的？最重要的是，他真的不应该对自己做那些事。  
要不是，要不是那该死的信。  
马库斯觉得自己呼吸加快，不由得深吸一口气。  
“我们走吧。”温斯顿站起来，走向餐厅。  
马库斯也站起来，用力的时候感觉自己的腰和腿真的糟糕透了。这大概会痛一段时间。毕竟自己年轻不再。  
餐厅的灯光亮起来，他暂时把这件事情抛到脑后。  
温斯顿家的厨子很不错，自己一开始还是能认真把食物吃下去。但是看到墙上挂着的钟的指针移动，焦虑也开始爬上他的眉头。  
“想那么多干什么呢？”温斯顿用刀叉小心对付着碟子里的牛排。  
“有些事情是躲不过的。”  
5.  
马库斯向温斯顿道过谢，拦了一辆车，没有让温斯顿送。  
温斯顿在门口朝他挥手告别。  
当温斯顿的身影再也看不见时，马库斯闭上眼睛。  
“你一点都不爱他。更不要提他的儿子。”  
“但是他的儿子对你有别样的感觉。”  
“不要动。”  
马库斯睁开眼。  
灯是黑的。没有人等他回来。  
他付费之后下车，慢慢走近这个地方。  
不知道自己又会走到哪里。他又想到自己的继子。他想到继子拿走了那封信。他想起他和继子躺在自己的丈夫的床上。  
约翰的房间门是关着的，他松了一口气，不管是约翰自己睡着还是离开，今晚他暂且安全了。他不知道为什么自己这么怕他。  
明明不应该怕他的。  
马库斯深吸一口气，回房间里，拉开抽屉，他的药快要吃完了。他想起那天晚上他就是在这张桌子上被羞辱，感觉恶心极了。  
如果约翰现在不在，也许他可以翻一翻那个信在哪，但是约翰·威克看起来不像是那种会被自己一下发现的人。约翰不傻。他知道的。  
但是那封信在他的手里终究是隐患，越早毁灭越好。马库斯不想等到出事之后才后悔。他现在就要那个信，拿回来想，消失，怎么样都好。  
他脱下皮鞋，穿着袜子踩在走廊的大理石砖上，有点点冷。  
他小心翼翼，走到了约翰·威克房间门前。手轻轻触摸着把手，把手放满，扭动，齿轮转动发出不会把人惊醒的“咔咔”声，马库斯很紧张，当咔咔声消失，他慢慢推开门。  
里面漆黑一片，没有开灯。他看了一下，床是空的。  
约翰·威克不在家。  
他“啪”的一声打开灯，开始放开胆子搜索起来。抽屉，床底，书里，衣服里。他四处寻找。又不能让约翰·威克发现翻动的痕迹。他翻得很仔细。每一次又小心地整理成原来的样子。  
没有吗？这里没有？那里也没有？那在哪里？  
妈的。这个可恶的小混蛋，随着时间一点一点消失，他越觉得焦躁。额头渗出细细的汗水。  
他越来越讨厌约翰·威克。一面想到约翰随时可以用这封信威胁他，一面怕他威胁到自己。他真想杀了他。  
怎么办，好像找不到。  
时间过去了。他没有放过每一个角落。  
约翰没有什么秘密。除了衣服书本和杂物没有什么把柄一样的东西。  
马库斯一无所获。  
时间浪费掉了。  
他恨约翰·威克这个小混蛋。  
但是他又不能当着他老子面前骂他。这很烦。  
当马库斯说服自己，这是最后一次的时候，他已经放弃了。  
是的，他还是一无所获。什么也没找到。什么也没发现。  
他愤怒按灭灯，回到自己房间去。  
当他上床的时候，想到自己丈夫这半年不回来，自己要一个人和继子相处的时候。他忧虑极了。这怎么办？就这样被威胁到他丈夫回来吗？  
况且他什么都没法做。  
但是如果能把那个小崽子杀了。这问题就好办了。现实就没有马库斯想象那样顺利。约翰·威克半夜回来醉醺醺地推开门，没有换衣服直接在自己身边躺下。搂住自己。马库斯惊醒了。约翰睡着了。  
6.  
马库斯觉得约翰还年轻，也许等着他那个快要死掉的父亲死掉还有好一会。对于丈夫的抛弃他并不是很在意，他的儿子又看上了他。马库斯感觉得出，他的儿子对自己一而再再而三毫无节制地做出那样糟糕的事情，也许自己已经吸引上他什么。他撩起袖子防止自己拿起水杯的时候袖子蹭到桌子上，露出一截手腕，约翰就坐在远处，假装看手机其实在偷拍他。  
马库斯特地又穿着睡袍，小腿堪堪被挡住，身上刚撒的香水味还没有淡去。马库斯知道什么事及时享乐。他看到约翰走过来，嘴角压住了笑意。他还是板着脸，让自己看起来不太平易近人，但是他知道自己的秘密再约翰的手里。但是那又怎么样呢？他可是马库斯，他不会被任何人左右。他把杯子里的温水咽下去。转身回到自己的房间，故意没看见约翰一般。  
约翰跟上来，他听见约翰的脚步停在门口。就没有进去。他拿起一本书，漫不经心看起来。门没有关，他在猜测约翰会不会进来。  
然而约翰没有。今天是周末，约翰有个聚会，他听见约翰的脚步声远离，是去了他自己的房间。过了一会又出去。门就关上了。四周恢复按进。马库斯只听得见自己翻书的声音。  
约翰一定又会很晚回来。他又可以一个人消磨掉这个没有太阳的日子了。  
马库斯一整天都没有出去。  
月亮升上来后他已经用过晚餐。正当他准备去洗澡的时候他听见门开了。不是他丈夫，只是约翰。只能是他。  
“我回来了。”他听见约翰闷闷地说了一声。一情况下约翰是不会说话什么的。马库斯走出去，看到约翰撑着桌子，双腿没法站直，他闻到了烟和酒混合的味道。很廉价。很难闻。马库斯皱起眉头，他看到约翰的衣服凌乱。他走过去想要问他怎么回事的时候，他一眼看到约翰脖子上鲜艳的吻痕。马库斯觉得被侮辱了一般，退开一步。约翰抬起头看着他。

小妈觉得他可以年轻。真的爱他，就妥协了一点，开始爱他。但是约翰放不下名气，和女的在一起，马库斯很生气失望。走了。约翰补偿受伤啥的。  
他父亲出差半年，他都在玩小妈，小妈被玩得浑身敏感，乳头耳垂腰窝，回来的时候发现了不寻常，小妈没有告诉他和约翰的关系，约翰爸觉得他和别人偷情，教训了囚禁操了小妈很久。约翰在小妈身上花了太多感情，最后小妈还是回到他父亲的手里。他很伤心。想杀了自己爸，占有小妈。放野狗咬死他爸爸。但是得到小妈，小妈还是不理不睬，他讨厌小妈这样，一次做爱把小妈操狠了掐死了，把小妈送去急救，救醒了。报警坐牢，拘束衣。不敢像之前那样对小妈了，也不让小妈干什么，小妈怀恨在心，把约翰杀了。几天后，他们在房子里发现马库斯赤裸的尸体。主流媒体说他是药物过量。其实是维戈杀的。之前他拜访过维戈。这是不是巧合。发现维戈是同性恋。过了很久他们找到约翰父亲的尸体——在行李箱里，尸体膨胀腐烂。在树林里发现约翰被焚包装好的尸体。  
不张嘴，轻轻哼几下，比喘更吸引人

**Author's Note:**

> 前天给数据误差暴打之后气到疯狂飙文。没想到刚好520，瞬间飙出这篇文。昨天全是课的情况下飙出这么多看来我真的爱他们！祝我cp520快乐。还有一个坑还没写。搞他俩真的好快乐！我也不知道为什么能写出这种。但是文风感觉很过敏症差了好多。感觉变了不少。


End file.
